vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernal Wave Driver
General Infernal Wave Driver is an extremely powerful, long range projectile weapon. The Wave driver was originally developed by VEGA Security and heavily modified as an exclusive weapon for Demon Corps, it has a very high amount of damage per shot, far beyond most current projectile weapons and retains its range and shield bypass attributes. They are only available in the re-occurring event Alien Mobilization. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Infernal Wave driver inflicts massive amounts of damage. More than three times the damage the regular Wave Driver can.This high DPS makes it EXTREMELY deadly in crafting. When equipped on a Mk V hull they can do massive amounts of damage against the hull they counter.This high damage usually results in a quick battle or many ships getting destroyed in a fast sequence.This also makes it faster as the Infernal Wave driver also has built in shield bypass making it even more deadly.They also have a range almost the same as the dreaded Vector Torpedo making it possible to farm with it too. Disadvantages: Infernal Wave drivers are a projectile weapon making important items like the NET Torpedo sacrificed as projectile weapons need Iridium Arrays V to actually hit the target making farming a overall battleship tactics more hard.Just like almost all projectile weapons they are terrible at destroying squadrons making it incredibly hard to shield against a carrier who launches Bomber Squadrons or Spectre Squadrons.Just like the Wave Driver they also tend to miss targets even with Iridium Arrays V because they don't have a high AoE making brawling much more hard against strafing cruisers or strafing frigates.They also have a rather moderate minimal range arc making cutters with Manifold Missiles very devastating. A huge downside to the Infernal Wave driver is that it has a HUGE amount of build time and resource cost.The Lv III version has already a 3 day refit time and costs over 4 million resources in total.This can make ships like the Hellfire Battleship have a long, long refit time along with a cost that will drain alot of your resources out.The add to that they are extremely heavy making it hard to balance your ship out with good tech. They are difficult to obtain in Alien Mobilization in which the Infernal Wave driver was released.Players had to fight extremely difficult alien hive fleets which definitely, no matter what induced repair time onto your fleet in which most of the time your fleet was destroyed.They are also reusable items when purchased meaning you have a limited amount to equip.This drastically reduces overall use in this weapon as most players rarely have enough for a fleet of Hellfire Battleships and in such they usually stick to the Vector Torpedo. Gallery Wave1.jpeg|Infernal Wave Driver I Wave2.jpeg|Infernal Wave Driver II Wave3.jpeg|Infernal Wave Driver III Trivia *This is considered the least balanced infernal weapon out of the first three introduced. *The Infernal Wave driver has the best weight to DPS ratio out of the infernal weapons. *The Infernal Wave driver is considered to be the best projectile weapon ever.